


影山！帮我个忙！

by hxr1117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Egg Laying, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117
Summary: 还没吃饭，日向会让影山帮他什么忙呢？
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 17





	影山！帮我个忙！

**Author's Note:**

> 人类A!影山/翼人O!日向  
> 开车车:D

“影山！帮我个忙！”日向在他准备拿着便当去找他的时候拉起他就往洗手间跑，甚至拿出了赛场上快攻的速度，根本没给影山一点时间。

“什么事？”影山抱着手臂背对马桶，盯着刚锁上门的日向。

日向红着脸靠着门，低着头不肯看他，手背在背后扭捏着不敢讲话。

“你不说我怎么帮你。”要是以前影山肯定捏着他头要掰开他的嘴问了，不过似乎这种情况在他们交往之后急剧减少，日向之前也表示他没想过影山在他们的关系中是个照顾者。

日向挠了挠头，小小声讲“就是……我排卵期我弄不出来……”

“哈？”影山愣了，他知道日向是翼人，还是个Omega，但没想到会有这种情况，“我以为这是女性翼人Omega才会……排卵？”

“没有啦……翼人、人鱼、爬行类的Omega都会，无论男女……”日向心一横，抬起头问他男友，“那你帮不帮忙嘛！”

影山摸着下巴，想了想，“所以这是你早上踩点到，训练的时候也老是走神的原因吗？”

都到这个时候你怎么还在想排球……日向咬着牙，感觉肠子里的卵因为跑步下坠，蹭到了他的前列腺，红着脸大叫，“影山！”

影山没有开口，走上前低头亲了亲日向的鼻尖，解开日向的衬衣扣子，他还记得上周日向发情期突然张开的翅膀，吓了他一跳，不过舔翅膀根部时的颤颤巍巍很好的满足了他的胜负欲，“抬脚。”影山蹲下把他的脚从裤筒里解放开来，“要脱袜子吗？会不会变鸟爪？”

“可能吧，我也不知道。”日向把手搭在影山肩膀上，低头看影山给自己脱鞋这个场景就让他抑制不住地硬了，呻吟从他嘴里冒了出来，他现在只想赶紧把蛋给解决了然后再和男友来一发，射到他肠道里最好。不过这也只是想想，下午还要上课，还要训练，把蛋给弄出来就不容易了，做爱留给周末吧，他迷迷糊糊地想。

终于脱干净了。

“双手撑着墙，一条腿靠在马桶上，关节别锁死，不然下午训练你完了，来，把腰压低。”影山把日向捞起来，和他对调了位置，让日向面对墙壁，他站在日向背后，这个位置可能比较好操作，他想。

说实在的，他也硬得有点疼了，看着朝他撅起屁股的日向不动心是不可能的，但解决蛋的问题毕竟要紧，他忍不住叹了口气，他们甚至还没吃饭。

……这都湿透了啊，影山顺利地伸了两根手指进去，不出意外的顶到了还不算很硬的壳，日向小小声地叫了，影山圈住日向软下去的腰，“很难受？”

“额……没有……”汗珠从日向脑门滑了下来，滴在马桶盖上，他张嘴喘了口气，“影山……快点……我肚子好饿……呃！”影山的手指在他后穴张开，费力夹住沾满粘液的卵，日向脚下一滑，还好影山扶着，不然他得摔到地上去。

“谁叫你还没吃饭就把我拉过来。”影山的动作毫不手软，一下就把这个蛋弄了出来，看着不大但也不小，难怪他自己弄不出来。他把这个蛋放到口袋，一刻也没耽误拿第二个蛋。掏了一半感觉有点卡住，他不小心看到马桶盖上的精液，笑了，“呆子，你居然这样就射了，生蛋有那么爽吗？”他扶着小个子的腰的手向下滑去，摸到有些疲软但还立着的阴茎，从下到上撸了两把又用拇指堵住了马眼，影山低声在日向耳边说，“我的还硬着，在我弄完前你别想射了。”

“混蛋影山……”日向带着哭腔骂道，又怕随时有人进来，只好咬紧后槽牙，祈祷快点过去。

影山使劲拖了几下，除了日向呜咽得更大声了没什么效果，叹了口气，“唔，这个有点难弄，它卡住了。”他抿着唇想再试一次，结果日向白色的翅膀张开了，蛋还是没挪位。影山盯着日向展幅还不是很宽的翅膀若有所思，“日向，你之后翅展最宽能到多少？”

“呃……大概差不多……三四米……吧……啊！”日向感觉到影山温热的呼气吐在他的翅膀根部，他的绒毛在这个刺激下立了起来，影山的舌头从最上面的连接处慢慢滑下，绒毛全给舔塌了，翅膀紧张得收了起来，日向的阴茎都快爆炸了，大腿根的肌肉也紧绷着，可是影山堵住的手根本没松开，他放软了声音，“影山……我想射……”

“你射了几次你等下就要让我射几次。”

“知道啦知道啦！”日向都快哭了。

影山松开堵住的拇指，往下揉了揉涨涨的蛋蛋日向就射了出来，他另一只手也很顺利的趁他喘着气，松懈下来的时候弄出来了那颗卵，比刚才的大了一点点。“没有了？“

“应该没有了……一般都两个蛋。”日向已经没什么力气了，手也只是虚虚地撑着墙，全靠影山支撑着，“那接下来就是我的了。”

影山抽纸巾擦掉马桶盖上的液体坐了上去，让日向的大腿搭在他大腿上，他岔开腿，日向的屁股下面就空了，冷不丁往下面一沉连忙伸手抱住了影山的脖子，“以前你都没那么混蛋！”

“哦是吗。”影山扶着阴茎伸进松软的入口，很轻易就被吸了进去，真舒服，他感叹到，他的肉棒被湿热的肠道包围挤压，硬了那么久感觉随时都要缴械在这里，他浅浅地操着入口处，时不时压过前列腺，就是不给日向一个痛快，小个子张嘴咬住了他的肩膀，奔着要留下印子发力。

“明天下午数学测验吧？笔记借我看看呗。”“那你给我看看英语的。”“行啊，放学去我家复习吧，不然我指定挂，唉，我妈还说期末考好了给我买游戏呢，我怕这次考试都过不去。”“哎到时候那个游戏记得给我玩啊”“过了再说吧。”两个男生推门进来了，一个进了他们隔壁的隔间。

影山身上的人一僵，肉壁的压迫差点让他射在里面，“放松点。”他用只有两个人能听到的声音说。等日向放松了一点他挺腰捅了进去，操开了深处，等等，“怎么还有一颗？？”影山咬住日向的耳朵尖，他龟头顶到了那颗藏在里面的蛋，“呀！……这我怎么知道！呃啊！”日向来不及捂住自己的嘴，像鸟叫的声音露了出来，还好那两个人走了。

“……见鬼。”影山快速进进出出，顶着那颗蛋射了出来，影山发誓这是日向咬他最使劲的一次，肯定流血了。

疲软的阴茎滑出后穴，日向抓住影山的手往那个地方去，脸全红了，“垃圾山，赶紧给我取出来！事还没做完呢！”

“这个太深了，我用手指够不着，你得用力拉出来，”影山另一只手揉着日向的肚子，吻了下他的眼睛，“或者你把它推到浅一点的地方我再弄出来。”

“这这这……这也太难为情了吧！而且我好饿……”影山的手安抚似的摸着他的后背，“快点弄完我们就去吃饭。”

日向吸了口气，肠道使劲挤压那颗顽固的蛋向下，憋红了脖子，这个位置看来很适合下蛋……影山看得心猿意马，过了会儿他的手指就碰到了蛋壳，他撑开手指夹住蛋抽了出来，发出“啵”的一声，日向感觉自己又要硬了，可惜只是想想，他根本没力气硬，即使硬了也什么都射不出来，他已经完全空了。

影山随便给自己撸了出来，擦干净手，“快走，我要饿死了。”他完全没有要把蛋还回去的样子。

“我也要饿死啦！”日向蹦蹦跳跳的往外冲，似乎没注意到蛋的去向。

\----------------------------------------------

后续：  
回家后影山盯着从口袋掏出来的蛋，“……用这个做温泉蛋会更好吃一点吗？”  
快睡着的日向突然惊醒：欸，我的蛋呢。


End file.
